The Worst is still to come!
by callhersnix
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are getting older, hormones are flying all over the place, it can get pretty intense at times. Set inbetween HBP and DH, just imagine that Harry hadn't broken up with Ginny, he has gone to stay with the Weasleys for summer.
1. Ch1 The Attack

Chapter One - The Attack

Everything went silent.

Everything was still.

"Hermi-"

"Shush Ron," they were both there, Hermione and Ron. Only moments before they were relaxing in the chilly April sunset. Now they were sitting, together, under Harry's invisibility cloak as they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Lucious, I believe you haven't done as Lord Voldermort?" Lord Voldermort looked as powerful as ever, his red slits for eyes were glowing as he paced slowly around the figure of Lucious Malfoy.

"Lord I-"

"Guys I found her, I found G-" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Voldermort, who only weeks earlier had ordered for Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore to be killed.

"Hahahahahaha, Potter I wondered when I'd next be seeing you, my radar doesn't seem to be working anymore, I suppose Dumbledore taught you how to 'close your mind'?" Voldermort sneered and again his eyes seemed to glow.

"No, Tom, it was not Dumbledore," Harry paused for a moment, every time he mentioned Sirius, Dumbledore or his parents name it stung his insides as if his intestines were being twisted, "it was your 'faithful follower' Snape who taught me Occulemency."

"Taught you? Potter, you couldn't be taught Potions never mind Occulemency, all your achievements are all based on luck." spat Severus, Dumbledore's murder, who ironically Dumbledore trusted. Just shows you even great sorcerers can be wrong.

"Excuse me, Half Blood Prince but you did teach me potions, remember?" Harry looked into Ron's eyes and smirked right before saying,

"_DENSUAGO!_" well, Harry could've just killed Voldermort then but he knew that would be pointless when he still had a number of Horcruxes saving him. Voldermort's teeth started to grow so huge he couldn't speak but Harry and Hermione knew this wouldn't stop him, wizards like Voldermort could easily say spells in his head.

"_FINATE INCANTARTUM!_" Hermione jumped up from under the invisibility cloak and started to run, she knew this had stopped him, for now. Ron, Ginny and Harry followed her, then unexpectedly Ginny stopped and turned around.

"_LOCOMORTOR MORTIS!_" shouted Ginny while Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed as all the Death Eaters' (and Voldermort's) legs froze, and they all fell over.

"Ginny, you are brilliant." said Harry, who was still running alongside them all.

Only once they got to the Burrow, did they stop. Ron scooped Hermione up in his arms and kissed her. It was not their first kiss but it was their most intense one. Feeling awkward about watching his two best friends kiss he turned to Ginny.

"Gi-" he didn't even have to say anything, she just did it, it was as if she'd read his mind, she kissed him. As this was happening Harry was watching what seemed like a home video in his mind, from the first time he met Ginny, to the time he saved her from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, then to laughing together at the Quiddich World Cup, and teaching her how to cast a patronus charm and many other spells, including Locomortor Mortis which Ginny had used to defend them all against Lord Voldermort and the Death Eaters only minutes earlier. Then he thought about last year, at the Quiddich celebration party where they shared their first kiss.

After what seemed like hours of kissing Harry, Ginny pulled away.

"It was never like that with Dean." she said, sounding pretty out of breath. Ginny hugged him then took his hand and lead Harry into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione followed, neither couple imagined what was waiting for them...


	2. Ch2 The Newsflash

Chapter Two - The Newsflash

"And where do you think you've been?" Mrs Weasley stopped pacing the Burrow's warm kitchen and stared at the four of them, very red in the face.

"Voldermort and his Death Eaters are at this moment recovering from Ginny's invisible rope charm so Dad if I were you I'd put update the house's safe charm or we'll be getting some unwelcome visitors sometime soon." said Ron, who as Harry could tell, had been upped by confidence since his kiss with Hermione.

"Less of that cheek son," said Mr Weasley, who had stood up since the four of them swooned into the kitchen about thirty seconds ago. He then went outside and for a moment or two a purple light shone through the windows before Mr Weasley arrived back in the kitchen, "okay kids, back upstairs, it's late and clearly not a safe time to be wandering around outside without an adult."

"Erm, Dad, can you not see who we are standing with? The only person who can kill Vol-"

"Don't say his name Ginerva, up to bed, all of you!" shouted Mrs Weasley who over the past few weeks had got a whole lot crankier. They all turned towards the stairs and walked up them to where they would leave each other.

"So where were you Ginerva?" teased Ron, "hahahahahahah!"

"Oh do shut up dipstick, you'll give yourself a nosebleed. I'll tell you all tomorrow, night Harry" she leaned in and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU FOUR TO GET TO BED!!!" and on this note they said their goodbyes and hurried off to their rooms.

The next morning Harry and Ron woke with a start. Fred and George came into their room and started jumping on their beds.

"Get up little brother, it's time for Quiddich!!!"

"Aw dammit, I forgot about that, the World Cup Qualifiers are on today at Hogsmede Stadium, we'll be going there by Portkey in," Ron paused to look at his watch, "9 minutes, GET UP HARRY!" they were both up and dressed in 6 minutes and rushed downstairs to find breakfast was waiting for them, along with Hermione and Ginny.

"Good sleep?" said Hermione to the both of them.

"Would've been better if Mum didn't come in every half an hour to check you weren't in with us." spoke Ron gruffly and then took a huge bite out of his sausage sandwich, which had been beautifully made by Hermione.

"How about you two?" asked Harry smiling at his fried egg on toast.

"Same, to be honest," answered Ginny, "I actually thought about coming into your room at about two this morning just to give Mum something to find!" None of them spoke of what happened the previous night after that. Actually no one spoke at all until Mr and Mrs Weasley came downstairs.

"Two minutes and the Portkey leaves," said Mr Weasley, "we are trusting you to leave you alone there for four hours, the place has been completely Death Eater safe, nothing dangerous there."

"Except Fred and George," laughed Ron and Harry, "okay Dad we'll be off now then." All six of them walked up to a newspaper with headline, 'Albus Dumbledore MURDERED!' as Harry read this it hit him, Professor Dumbledore won't be there to help him find the Horcruxes, he needed to do it alone. Standing around the table that the newspaper was lying on they all put their hands in an touched it. The most strange feeling was upon them now, a sickly feeling and as soon as it had started, it stopped.


	3. Ch3 Puddlemere United

Chapter 3 - Qualifiers

"So Mum how long did you say we could be left alone?"

"Nine hours, meet us back here at six o'clock tonight, there are trials on all day for you to watch and for the ones you arent interested in there are lots of other things for you to be doing, look at all the stalls Arthur!" said Mrs Weasley, turning around to look at her flabbergasted husband.

"Yes, deary me there is a much better turn out than last year, look kids there is that strange little girl you hang around with, Loony, Loopy?"

"Luna, dad," said Ron, "but you arent wrong about the loopy part!"

"Don't be silly Ron-ALD, Luna's lovely, Hi Luna!" said Ginny, aiming the last part of the sentence towards Luna, who was walking towards them, supporting her very famous radish earrings.

"Hello Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione," squeaked Luna, "how are you all? The Quibbler has got a place in the back to interview the players. Since you were interviewed again a few weeks ago, we've gotten very popular so thank you very much!"

"No bother Luna, so your Dad's there then?" replied Harry, who since Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone, had wrapped his hand very snugly around Ginny's.

"Yes, he's there. Would you like to- OH!" at this moment, very mysteriously Luna's earring fell straight out of her ear and flew over the nearby stands.

"Oh no, Luna, erm, I'll get it for you, ACCIO FIREBOLT!" shouted Harry, who after saying this was catching a black broomstick in his hands and mounting it, he kicked his foot on the ground and pushed himself off the floor and into the air.

Moments later Harry was chasing around the skies above Hogsmede Stadium below him, he could see his favourite team, Puddlemere United playing Chudley Cannons, Ron's favourite team. Oliver Wood had been chosen to play for the reserve Puddlemere squad after graduating for Hogwarts. Harry spotted Wood straight away, playing as seeker, Wood was no seeker, he was a keeper but that wasn't important at the moment, Harry was looking for this bewitched radish necklace.

Then he saw it, clear as day, flying around the top of the stadium. If he was going to get Luna's radish necklace back he was going to have to interfere with the game. He turned around ready to fly back to his friends, then he heard a whistle. He turned again to face the top of the stadium. The game had finished, Puddlemere had won, that wasn't important though. What was important was getting that necklace back. Harry looked up again and spotted the necklace.

ZOOM!

Harry was in the air chasing after the necklace when suddenly it picked up speed. Harry chased and chased picking up speed. Then it stopped. In midair and it began to fall.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harry screamed as he changed direction to follow the necklace.

And then he caught it, his nose was millimetres from touching the floor. Harry got himself back on his feet and looked up.


	4. Ch4 The Invitation

Chapter 4 The Invitation

"Oh hello," said Harry. The whole of Puddlemere United and Chudley Cannons including managers had gathered onto the pitch to watch Harry's amazing performance of catching the earring which now lay in Harry's left hand. Harry looked over the heads of Puddlemere team to see that the crowds watching the trials were coming down the stairs in the stands to join them on the pitch.

"Hi Harry, well done. I see you've improved since I left!" Harry saw that it was Oliver Wood talking to him. He hadn't seen Wood in four years but he hadn't grown at all so now Harry was taller than him!

"That was erm, very impressive Mr Potter." said Kalyum Preatcher, Puddlemere's manager and coach.

"Oh! Thank you Mr Preatcher, that means a lot to me, coming from you that is!" Harry opened his left hand, "it's my friend Luna's radish earring and I really should be returning it right about now so if you excuse me sir -"

"Potter I have an offer for you. You leave Hogwarts in a year, am I correct?" well technically Harry, Ron and Hermione had already left Hogwarts to search for Tom Riddle's Horcruxes but he didn't see the point of filling the Puddlemere and Chudley Cannons teams and over 1000 people from the crowd, who were obviously listening, in on that little detail.

"Yes sir, one year." replied Harry, a bit flabbergasted to be talking to Mr Preatcher.

"Well I want you to join Puddlemere on our main squad, as seeker." Harry was shocked, because of Luna's radish earring Harry was getting his first job offer and not just any job offer, a Quidditch job offer, as seeker, "You have one year from today to fill in this contract and return it to me. Good day Mr Potter, I hope to see you with us next year." Mr Preatcher handed over a rolled up piece of paper wrapped in a red ribbon. He lifted his top hat and bowed down to Harry.

"OK sir I'll definitely think about it, good day Mr Preatcher, and please sir, call me Harry!" he replied. Harry turned on his heels, radish earring in his left hand, contract in his right and walked out of the huge doors and into the warm up area.

Harry looked around, wondering what it would be like to play Quidditch professionally. He saw out of the corner of his eye Mr Lovegood and he began to walk over to him.

"Why! Hello Mr Potter. Long time no see, I expect Luna has already thanked you on my part?" asked Mr Lovegood, a tall, balding man who's features looked the double of Luna's.

"Yes, she did, it's no problem Mr Lovegood, I like doing interviews for you. It's good to see that the Quibbler sells more copies than the Daily Prophet! Please call me Harry, sir!" laughed Harry, looking around the warm up area.

"Yes, I am rolling in the Gallons at the moment, all thanks to you Harry. You seem preoccupied, you don't have to stand here with me if you need to be some place else, I fully understand."

"No no, it's not that it's just I need to return Luna's radish earring," Harry opened his left hand which still held the earring.

"Ah well it's been great talking to you again Harry, hope to see you again sometime soon, you are welcome in our house anytime!" said a cheerful Mr Lovegood, he patted Harry on the back and Harry turned to leave.


End file.
